


Dreams

by purple_bird123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, climax, gay relationship, virgin levi, virgin levi ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: Levi mumbled, “fine, if you wish to sleep in your own filth.”Erwin smiled kissing his eyelids, “I can see the sleep in your eyes. Just let the filth leave your mind.”Levi huffed, “I’ll sleep for a minute then do the laundry.”Erwin nodded, “okay.”Levi looked at Erwin, “I…”“I know.” He kissed him gently.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri
Kudos: 76





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place in Chapter 72 of the manga Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)

"Of course you're right. It's better for a wounded soldier to stay off the front lines. But you see..."

"Fine. Erwin. I trust your judgment." Levi slammed Erwin's office door and walked to his room. What he needed now was, alcohol, a shower, and some sleep, all on an empty stomach.

Right now, he didn't want to eat. His stomach probably wouldn't keep it down. Not that he was nervous...hell fuck it, he was. He shook his head, "don't lie to yourself Levi" he mumbled.

Erwin isn't the same as he was before. He's what Levi said, 'Titan Food' and he would not allow his Commander to be used as bait! But the Commander...fucking Erwin! Levi gritted his teeth as he forced his door open, "why do you dream so foolishly?" He spat and threw his coat on the bed. "You have put everything you have into it? Ha!" Levi snarls and starts taking off his uniform.

“You have...we all have! Just..." He looks at the clothes now laying on the bed and became aware of the early autumn breeze rush through the open window and onto his skin. He closed it and sighed, "such a fool..." Levi said gently and turned back and went to his closet to find something warmer for the night.

~~~

"I plan on doing what needs to be done," Eren said. “I was so caught up in pointless worrying…I felt useless because I couldn’t be like you or Captain Levi. But neither you nor the Captain can fight by yourselves…which is why we all need to find our own rules. Great power comes from joining ourselves together…”

Levi leaned against the wall, the drink in his cup didn’t seem so appetizing anymore. He wasn’t one to drink anything with alcohol in it. He never liked the taste, but tonight it felt like one of those nights to try it.  
It wasn’t that he hated it, no…what Eren was saying got him to feel ill. He placed it down beside him and closed his eyes.

“That’s not all” Armin spoke upbringing Levi back to their conversation.

“The sea. Remember? A giant lake filled with so much saltwater that merchants could never collect it all.” Armin stated as he continued to list out places beyond the walls. There were lands of sand, ice, and burning water. And Armin’s dream of seeing these lands – to see beyond the walls – is why he joined the corps.

Levi slipped down, sitting against the barn doors listening to the cheerfulness in Eren’s and Armin’s voices as they talked about seeing the sea – about their dreams coming true.  
He sat there…his mind racing, his heart pounding and his stomach feeling even iller. He joined the corps to protect the ones he loved – well that was his reason after Isabell and Farland died. And he has failed his mission. If Erwin goes out to fight tomorrow… He would fail again.

But the way Erwin, Armin and Eren all talked about their dreams of saving humanity, to see beyond the walls, to discover the secrets of the Titans…there was something in their tones as they spoke about it. Running his hand through his hair he looked up at the sky, “I won’t let you fail your dream, Erwin…” He breathed and promised, though his heart ached and his stomach became tighter than before.

~~~

Levi walked down the candlelit hallway to Erwin’s room. He looked around making sure the halls were empty of late-night wanderers. The Survey Corps was exceptionally known for doing that before a mission. Levi would see them talking to themselves in the dark as their body trembled and sweat dripped down their faces. No matter how many missions they went on, they always succumbed to their nerves and stress the night before one.  
Levi didn’t blame them, they had every right to be scared. Going up against Titans you can almost bet you’re not coming home alive. Even the best of the best…Levi’s breath stopped and he became numb. The world stopped around him as he himself allowed himself to succumb to the fear and sadness the missions brought.  
He gently lay his head on Erwin’s door and knocked gently. He knew Erwin would hear, he never allowed himself to go into a deep sleep before a mission. He was always alert and or up going over the plans.

Erwin opened the door and looked at Levi, “here to break my legs?”

Levi looked up and saw a smile on the Commanders face. Levi wanted to smile back but swallowed hard, he didn’t want to at this moment.

“No.” He looked right at him. The corners of Erwin’s smiling lips twitched as he let Levi in his room.

Levi looked around. The battle plans were on his desk as his candle was low and gave off a soft light. Just enough for Levi to see Erwin.

“You have a dream don’t you” Levi spoke into the air, not really directing it at Erwin. He just wanted to say the words allowed.

“We all do.” Erwin sat at the edge of his desk; as he looked at Levi.

“Dreams are what push us to act,” Levi stated looking Erwin right in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes which shone through the darkness.

“They are,” Erwin stated. Levi knew Erwin wouldn’t push this conversation to go anywhere Levi didn’t direct it to go. Levi was in charge of this conversation right now.

“What do you fight for Erwin?” Levi asked, wanting to hear those words desperately. “You tell us to give our hearts to humanity, that is what you told me and many others. What do you give your heart to? What is it that drives you to fight?”

He stood silent, his gaze never leaving Levi’s even as the candle became less than light and just a spark in the darkness.

“It’s to make amends to what you’ve done to your father isn’t it?” Levi asked knowing Erwin wouldn’t cause a scene over this statement.

It was Erwin’s darkest secret; he was the one to kill his father. If he didn’t share his father’s ideas and thoughts with the other kids, the crown would’ve never laid a hand on his father. Because of his curiosity and innocence that Levi did consider foolishness, he brought death to that man.

“I told Pixis, my father was killed by human greed and by my own foolishness. They are willing to strike down anything that threatens them. Humans and Titans alike. I fight for my own reasons. For myself. To prove what I have come to learn to be true. To feed my curiosity.”

Levi got up and walked over to Erwin, “you’re a fucking fool you know that?”

Erwin looked down at him, his eyes hidden in the shadows, but something was seen through the light of the dying candle.

Levi reached up and wiped the tear which fell down Erwin’s cheek, gently using his shirt to dry the skin from the tears that slipped.

“I am a fool, aren’t I?” He breathed his voice just above a whisper.

Levi nodded, “but as you said, we all have a dream, a dream that causes us to fight. Those dreams are most likely in self-interest. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Erwin looked at him a small smile visible, “where did you get the alcohol?”

Levi immediately averted his gaze. Erwin laughed and made Levi look at him, “what’s your reason to fight?” He asked gently. Levi thankful he didn’t need to talk about the alcohol. What would Erwin say to him if the conversation wasn’t averted?

He looked at him, obviously, Erwin didn’t mind he had a drink. His eyes were kind and relaxed in the darkness as the light finally went out. “My dream…” Levi said gently closing his eyes as the horrors of his past screamed in his mind. “My dream…”

Levi was caught off guard to feel a set of warm lips crash onto his.

He opened his eyes in shock and looked at Erwin who pulled back, his hand still on his face. Levi looked at him with disbelief, shock and with lust. He wouldn’t give in to the lust.

Erwin went to pull his hand away but Levi caught it before he could retreat it five more milometers from his face. What was it about the lust part?

“What are you doing Commander?” Levi asks looking up at him in the darkness. Erwin leaned closer his breath on Levi’s face, he too had something to drink. Levi could smell the sweetness on his breath with a mix of smoke. Levi smirked, he got Erwin onto smoking.

“What are you smirking about?” Erwin asked his hand finding its way to Levi’s hip. Levi looked away and went to step back away from him but Erwin kept his hold.

“Fuck you’re so small” Erwin turned Levi around and pinned him against the desk. Levi braced himself with the sudden position change, his hands gripped the edges of Erwin’s desk. “You can’t keep a conversation can you?” Levi remarked.

Erwin smirked and spread Levi’s legs apart and got himself between them. Levi watched as he did this without effort, without any force. It was truly seamless.

Erwin slid his hand down from Levi’s shoulders and down to his wrist and quickly took it out from under him. Levi tightened his core, keeping his balance as Erwin removed his support and slammed Levi down onto the desk. Even with one arm, Erwin moved swiftly and surely.

The papers of the battle plan crinkled underneath Levi’s body weight. “Your plan, sir,” Levi mumbled.

“What about them?” Erwin’s voice was rough and hungry, hungry with lust. Levi looked at him, Erwin’s eyes were and vicious. They were like an animal who was looking down its prey, ready to devour.

“They’ll get…” His breath was caught off guard as a sudden pressure was heightened. Erwin had begun to press himself against Levi’s hardening member. Levi bit his lip; he was never touched. Ever. He only touched himself once and stopped after a few seconds. He didn't think this was out of the norm. Though, he’d hear many of the soldiers fucking late into the evening during the nights he walked the halls when he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t think it was a necessary part of living. Having to relieve sexual tension. After all, he never really thought it was appealing to swap bodily fluids with anyone.

“I wonder…” Erwin growled as he pushed his cock harder onto Levi’s, “do you make up for what you lack in height?”  
Levi looked away, his lips tight, his stomach churned, “Erwin…please…” He spoke gently.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin gently backed off. Levi felt more relaxed, he knew Erwin would never intend to hurt him. He wasn’t that type. “I’ve…never…” He breathed.

“Answer me this then, do you want to?”

Levi looked back up at Erwin and hoisted himself up and looked at him, “I…” He felt his cock throb and his pants get tighter around his groin. “I don’t know.” He answered ashamed.

Erwin held Levi’s face in his hand, “if you want to stop you say so”

Levi nodded looking up at him, his mouth became dry. “Okay. Just don’t…do not be rough.” He said ashamed of the words that slipped from himself. He felt so vulnerable.

Erwin nods and kisses him as he slips Levi’s top off and tossing it to the ground. Levi shivered, Erwin and keeping his damn windows opened!

“You’ll forget what shivering is when I’m done with you,” Erwin bit Levi’s ear and ground himself against Levi which caused him to pant out heart racing. “Erwin…” Levi begged he needed release.

Erwin pulled back and slipped down Levi’s pants and underwear. Levi looked to the side; a slight blush crossed his cheeks.

“Why are you blushing?”

Levi turned and looked at Erwin shocked, “how could you tell!” He asked before he could stop the words from slipping his mouth. Erwin chuckled, “I know you too well Captain.” He kissed Levi’s collarbone; his hand wrapped firmly around Levi’s cock.

He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as his body went tense and warm with Erwin’s body pressed hard against him. He could feel every stroke of Erwin’s hand. He panted; his breath suddenly lost. His fingers expertly teased his tip. Using the precum as a means to lubricate Levi’s cock and to smoothly touch him. He tilted his head back as he opened his eyes looking at the clouds slowly fading to reveal the moon.

Levi’s hips jerked as Erwin’s finger brushed over the spot just underside of his head. He panted as Erwin applied pressure then as quickly as the sensation and pleasure built, Erwin would release it. Allowing the sensation lingers and disappear, making Levi beg for more.

Without stopping himself Levi begged, “Erwin…please…” He panted.

“Please what?” He taunted.

“Do it again.” He looked at him, his eyes trying to stay open.

“Do what?” He did it again, sending Levi on a high. “That?” Erwin asked innocently. Levi nodded, “yes…god yes…”

Erwin smirked and slipped his hands down Levi’s shaft, “so tense, aren’t you? Ready to cum are we?”

Levi shook his head, “no.” He wasn’t sure himself but he didn’t want Erwin to have this right. He wanted to try and control it. If he could.

Erwin smirked and gently caressed Levi’s testes. Levi bit his lip to prevent any noise from escaping. He couldn’t and wouldn’t allow himself to do any more than beg.

“I know you think it’s gross.” Erwin looked up at him. “But let me tease you, with my tongue.”

Levi panted, “just don’t kiss me after”

Erwin chuckled, “oh Captain” He slid Levi father up his desk, instructed him to turn around, stomach down as he pulled Levi’s hips up.

He gently slid his tongue over the raphe. Levi brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down – thankful he wasn’t a titan. He smirked at his stupid thought.

His body went into shock when he felt Erwin’s fingers circle Levi’s untouched hole as his tongue and lips gently kissed, licked and teased Levi’s testes. “Erwin…” He breathed, “what…” He panted. His cock getting harder with the new sensation.

“What am I doing?” Erwin’s hot breath on Levi’s sensitive skin made him shiver.

“Yes…” Levi tried looking over his shoulder, but failed. Erwin smirked and let go of Levi’s cock, which made Levi very much aware of how heavy it was feeling between his legs. He groaned in frustration; it was very uncomfortable.

“Getting you ready” Erwin said smoothly as he dug around in his desk drawer. “I am very surprise you lasted this long. Usually virgins don’t last more than two minutes.”

Levi panted, “you’ve fucked a lot of people then.” Levi knew this. He knew it well. Erwin before he got his position as Commander always had rendezvous and wasn’t shy about telling others about his experiences. But he had to mature when the role of Commander was given. Erwin’s sex life suddenly disappeared. Levi did think that Miche and Erwin did have a fling and…

‘SMACK!’

Levi’s ass burned as Erwin gave him a hard hit. Levi went to attack Erwin – out of instinct – but Erwin Held his hip keeping him where he wanted him to be. “Thinking hard about something?” Erwin popped a lid of a bottle and Levi could hear Erwin squeeze the liquid out of it as it coolly splattered on Levi’s backside.

“What if I was?” Levi asked curiously.

“What was it?” Erwin brought his fingers again to Levi’s hole. This time they were cool and wet. Levi wanted to gag, what the hell? This was not at all sanitary playing with someone’s anus, especially since he hadn’t bathed yet! And this…this liquid…Levi wanted to protest, to kick Erwin off him and slap the man but…something made him stay. He growled in frustration as Erwin slipped a finger in.

“You better wash your hands after. This is not right” Levi mumbled. Erwin chuckled, “Levi, if you think I was going to eat cheese and crackers after this you must think me as some sort of weirdo.”

“Who said anything about cheese and crackers!” Levi snapped.

Erwin laughed and inserted another finger causing Levi to tense up.

“How many…” Levi tried to catch his breath, “how many fingers?” He pants as he feels himself clench hard around Erwin’s fingers.

“Does it matter?” Erwin asked as he began to stretch Levi. Levi bit his lip as sweat dripped down his forehead. Erwin better not mess up his digestive system! If he lost control of his… “Fuck…” Levi hissed in pleasure. “What was that?” He panted.

“I hit your prostate Levi.” Erwin pulled his fingers out causing Levi to look back at him, noticing Erwin was looking around his room. “Fuck me on the bed.” Levi said out of no where, shocking himself too of those words that came out.

Erwin smirked, “not until you undress me”

Levi growled and turned around and looked at him, “I have to undress you? What? You can’t do that?” He hopped off the desk and bit his lip, never had he ever felt this heavy between his legs. It was to the point where if he walked, he could climax…. maybe.

“Only fair”

Levi rolled his eyes and quickly undressed Erwin and made his way to the small bed in the corner and sat down. He watched Erwin pick the lube up and walk over.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he pushed Levi down on to his back.

“What a stupid question” Levi huffed, “you obviously know how I’m feeling”

Erwin chuckled, “I do, do I?” He put more of the lube on Levi. The unexpected coolness of the liquid made Levi’s hole clench up.

Erwin without hesitation opened him back up, “you want to be fucked hu?”

Levi nodded gently, he did. He really did which he never in a million years thought he would admit to himself. Erwin was a good-looking guy...Levi shook his head, no stop letting your mind wander! He groaned; he could never stay in the moment for long when it came to social interactions.

“What’s wrong now?” Erwin asked, his body now on top of Levi’s small frame. Heat, instantly washed over Levi causing him to forget the coolness of the wind that rushed through the open window.

“Nothing.” Levi looked up at him, Erwin’s eyes sparkled as they looked back down at him. His beautiful blue eyes…

“Will you be okay?” Levi asked his hand wondering up to what used to be Erwin’s arm. “Isn’t this position going to be hard on you?” He asked, his voice just above a whisper, and intimate.

Erwin looked down at him and kissed him. It was not like the lustful kiss that started this, it was a kiss that Levi could sense it held sadness and fear... Levi clutched onto Erwin as he felt his heart pound, he wanted to make this go away. He wanted to make Erwin feel better than okay. He wanted Erwin to never feel fear again.

Erwin pulled back, “I’m scared for tomorrow,"He said gently.

Levi nodded, his hands running down his toned abdomen. “Forget about tomorrow and focus on this moment. You and I. For once, let’s forget that our world is in the midst of a battle that won’t ever end. Let’s forget about our dreams and pretend they have already come true. Right now, it’s just you and me, nothing else.”

Erwin looked at him, his eyes soft but glistened with now Levi could confidently say were tears. Those beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight were filled with fear.

Levi pulled him down and whispered onto Erwin’s lips, “fuck me.”

Erwin nodded and sat up to get himself in.

Levi’s back arched gently off the mattress as he felt himself being torn open. The sting of it all made his whole-body ache, but…it was a sensation he found himself wanting more of. 

“Erwin…” He breathed, the sweat now poured off his forehead.

“Almost there” He panted in response.

When he was fully in, the two of them could hear nothing but their own breathing in the quietness of the room, and Levi swore he could hear both their hearts pounding within their rib cages.

Erwin grabbed Levi’s hand and placed it above his head, his eyes never leaving Levi’s, “I promise I won’t squish you.”

Levi looked at him for a moment and then he laughed. A laugh he didn’t know was there. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed. Did he laugh ever? He didn’t want to think about it. He made his mind wander back to the present and smiled at Erwin, “if you do, it would be a better death than getting eaten by a titan.”

Erwin smiled wide and kissed Levi mid-laugh, as his hips slowly grinded into Levi’s. Levi moaned into Erwin’s open mouth as he clenched hard onto his hand.

His mind went fuzzy, his senses went sky rocket. Every thrust of Erwin’s hips caused Levi’s body to tremble. Every drop of Erwin’s sweat onto Levi’s skin, caused his skin to twitch in pleasure. He immediately became aware of every drop of sweat he himself was producing and could count every breath Erwin took

His eyes closed he could feel his body being pressed deeper and deeper into the hard mattress. He felt every wrinkle on the sheets.

Levi allowed himself to moan and curse Erwin’s name. He didn’t know how loud he would go and at this moment he didn’t care. Erwin hit his prostate over and over causing his hips to buck, slamming hard back into Erwin’s.

Erwin kissed Levi’s ear praising him with intimate words and sounds. Soft moans and grunts warmed his ear, as his heart fluttered and his whole body warmed up.

“Erwin…” Levi huffed; his body shook. “Erwin I…”

“Cum” He bit onto Levi’s earlobe as Levi’s mind went blank. Colors flooded his vision, his body tensed. His stomach felt sick and then it hit. With a hard clench of his hand into Erwin’s and a moan that probably would wake up the floor, Levi came all over Erwin’s body.

His heart raced; his body shook as he pulled Erwin closer to his body. “Erwin…” He breathed, this sensation was something he would cherish, and something he would seek from Erwin more often.

“Fuck you feel so good, clenching hard around my cock.” He kissed Levi’s ear, cheek and then lips. Levi held Erwin’s face kissing back with hunger, wanting Erwin to feel as good as he made him feel. “Won’t you cum for me?” He asked, his eyes feeling tired.

Erwin nodded, “I’ll thrust harder than what I’m doing now. Are you going to be able to take it?”

Levi nodded, “as long as we stay this close, I could care less what you do.”

Erwin smiled a beautiful smile. His eyes no longer shown with tears, but with happiness and purity.

With that his pace picked up, his body slamming hard into Levi’s oversensitive one. He screamed out clutching him hard, edging him on to cum.

In a matter of seconds, Erwin bit onto Levi’s bottom lip and moaned as he trembled. Levi could feel Erwin release his seed within him. It caused his stomach to feel warm and his whole body to feel a sense of safety and longing to just be with Erwin forever.

After Erwin’s climax he pulled himself out slowly, causing Levi to feel every drop of seed that was slipping out of his now stretched and abused hole.

“Erwin…” Levi panted as he looked at him. “Don’t die tomorrow.” He said his heart longing to be held by Erwin for the rest of his life.

Erwin lay down and pulled Levi on top of him, “I promise.” He said running his hand through Levi’s black and greasy hair.

Levi kissed him and then sat up, “we need to change the sheets and shower. And Erwin.” He said getting up to stretch.

“Hmm?” Erwin asked sitting up.

“I fucking kissed you after your mouth went to filthy places.” He looked at him, “if you tell anyone how unsanitary I was, I’ll break more than your legs.”

Erwin laughed and pulled Levi back down onto the filthy mattress, “then I guess you have to stay on this filthy mattress then?"

Levi mumbled, “fine, if you wish to sleep in your own filth.”

Erwin smiled kissing his eyelids, “I can see the sleep in your eyes. Just let the filth leave your mind.”

Levi huffed, “I’ll sleep for a minute then do the laundry.”

Erwin nodded, “okay.”

Levi looked at Erwin, “I…”

“I know.” He kissed him gently.


End file.
